You Are Brilliant!
by azehcaz
Summary: Harry Potter/Dr. Who cross over. When the Doctor crash lands in the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts, he is overly excited to be meeting the legends of the books. But is everything as JK Rowling wrote it to be?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

**

* * *

**

The Doctor yawned and flicked another page in the newspaper, taking another swig from his banana milkshake. The time lord was bored. He'd decided to have a day in the time vortex, simply because recently he had bee run off his feet. Without a companion, he was dangerous. The Doctor always got into scrapes and saving the universe, but without someone to call him back, he simply let things get too close. Even though he told himself that he was only here because he needed a break, in truth he was healing from another close call with the Slitheen family from Raxacoricofallapatorius. Because he no longer had a companion after the last incident with Donna Noble, he'd slipped back into the habit of simply talking to himself whenever he did something with the TARDIS. The best way to handle the depression that came with truly being alone was to not tinker with anything. As a result, the consol room was a mess, and the TARDIS herself wasn't too happy with the Time Lord.

He reclined in the jumpsuit and put his feet on the console, crossing them over as he took another sip of the milkshake, before putting it down and taking an absentminded bite out of an edible ball bearing. He sighed and turned another page in the Earth newspaper. It intrigued him how the humans used these booklets with the flimsy pages to spread the news, but it was a highly efficient way of spreading the word for a non-telepathic race. In fact, the way they seemed to cram everything into tiny articles, but still manage to have objective views made the Time Lord just that little bit more inclined to like the human race. After all, it wasn't often you met a race quite like them.

The Doctor was reaching for his cup absentmindedly again when a sudden lurch from the TARDIS knocked him completely off of his seat. Landing with a thud the time lord was sent rolling again as the blue box pitched wildly. He staggered to his feet and gripped the sides of the console tightly. In an attempt to control what was going on, the Doctor flicked a number of switches, none having an effect on the TARDIS's movements. Something was wrong, really wrong. The TARDIS never reacted like this, or, she hadn't in a few hundred years. The Doctor fought the machine for control, but nothing he seemed to do had any difference on what happened. He was being tossed about like a rag doll, worse then what normally happened when he was travelling through time.

"What? C'mon! You're going to use up everything you've got doing this! I don't want to have to re-fuel yet!"

The Doctor gasped, looking more and more confused as the TARDIS swung about wildly. He frowned and made his way carefully over to the monitor, trying to catch a glimpse of what was happening. Instead, he was thrown into the jump seat. Bracing himself against the consol, the Doctor pushed himself to his feet again, becoming far more alarmed when the consol room turned red.

"At least the cloister bells aren't going yet," he muttered.

He stepped across as he held onto a lever tightly to grab the monitor. He looked down as his shoe squelched in something and lamented for a moment over his lost banana milkshake before the TARDIS landed with a thud that threw the time lord half way across the console room.

The Doctor picked himself up, rubbing his arm where he'd taken most of the blow from the ground. Scrambling to his feet, he darted to the monitor, The room was slowly turning back to it's normal blue glow, but what confused the Doctor more was the fact that an extremely strong force was playing with the TARDIS. The force was so strong that the TARDIS's console continued to flicker from telling him they were still in the Vortex to telling him he'd landed.

"Wait...this isn't right...no...no, no!"

He tapped a whole heap of buttons before dashing around the console.

"We definitely travelled through time then, no doubt about it. But where? Why? What's happening to the inturalacaturate infertraciton systems? What is going on..."

He trailed off, his eyebrows forming a 'v' with concentration. Reaching into his suit pocket, the Doctor dragged his glasses out of his pocket and put them across his nose.

He pulled out his sonic screwdriver, intending to investigate the TARDIS more thoroughly as he dashed around to the monitor again, almost slipping in the spilt drink. He grabbed a piece of the newspaper that had managed to get onto the console in all the excitement and threw it over the drink before sticking his sonic into his mouth and grabbing the trench coat that was draped over the railing around the console. He pulled it on and yanked the sonic out of his mouth, sprinting to the door and pulling it open. He was never one to be against a good bit of adventure. And he wanted to find out what was going on. Without any more hesitation, he stepped out, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

**First one XD. Please be nice *pleading eyes*. I've been reading some of the ones around and I feel like I could be slightly out of my depth, but we'll see!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

It would have been pitch black to a human. That much the Doctor could tell; even though he could still see fairly well in his peripheral vision. Digging once again in his pockets, the Doctor pulled out a flashlight, automatically using it for the benefit of the companion he didn't have. Fiddling with it for a moment, he finally managed to turn it on. It illuminated a small strip of ground in front of him. He waved it around, looking rather surprised. The TARDIS had landed in the middle of a forest. Where this forest was, the Doctor had no idea. But he didn't get that good a feeling from the noises issuing from the woods around him.

Putting the torch away, the Doctor pointed his sonic to the sky. Activating it, he frowned as it stuttered and died. Looking shocked, the Doctor smacked it against his palm. Quickly messing with some controls, he pointed it up again. A few moments of silence, and the screwdriver stuttered back into life. Now looking rather concerned, the Doctor pulled the sonic back down to eye level, straining to see the readings. For once, he was rather confused by what he was looking at. There were readings that shouldn't even exist, readings that would kill any electrical circuit that came within fifty feet of this place. It was oozing with it. The Doctor didn't understand, which meant he would never walk away.

Forcing his sonic to trace the centre point for what could be only described as a magical current, the Doctor began to walk.

It took him less than ten minutes to find the boundary of the forest, the noises that had been issuing around him definitely helping to speed the time lord up. When he did finally managed to extract himself from the trees, what he saw made him stop dead in wonderment.

"Brilliant!"

The Doctor's mouth lolled open and he put away the torchlight. Light streamed from a huge castle at the top of a hill, over the rolling grounds, greenhouses and a small hut on the edge of the forest. The Doctor stared for a moment longer before spinning on the spot to look behind him, his tongue on the top of his mouth.

"This is...no! This is...it can't be! Well...ok. It could be. Bit unlikely though. I mean, imagine! JK Rolling writes about Hogwarts, and unless I'm wrong, which doesn't happen often, this is Hogwarts..."

The Doctor trailed off again, finally realising he was alone. He stuck both his hands in his pockets, kicking at the ground slightly as he made his way forward towards the castle. The TARDIS wouldn't be able to take off for a few more days yet, and the Doctor felt that he definitely needed to explore. Security didn't seem too tight, so right now there was no need for his psychic paper, but one could never know when it would come in handy.

Quickly, the Doctor arrived at the front door. A push told him that it wasn't locked, and he quickly opened it and entered into the hall.

"You know, I never get sick of this. Never at all!" he exclaimed, looking around him. The hourglass's, the marble staircase...it was all there. For the Doctor, it was a dream come true. Noises were issuing from behind a door over to the side, leaving the Doctor to assume that it was the Great Hall, where everyone was eating right now. This, he knew, would leave him free to investigate other areas. Sooner or later, hopefully sooner, he would be able to find out what the date was.

Jumping up the steps at two at a time, the time lord could barely contain his excitement. Almost running, he dashed around a corner and up another set of stairs. He stopped to watch the stairs moving by themselves, his face lit up with the emotion he was feeling.

"Who would have thought? Me, at Hogwarts! This is so brilliant!"

The Doctor bounced, pressing his face up right close to one of the moving portraits. His sonic seemed to fly to his hand and in no time he was picking up traces from around the frame.

"Excuse me!" the occupant exclaimed. The Doctor simply gave a cheery little wave and not missing a beat pulled out his psychic paper. He wondered if it would work on a portrait, but figuring that if an invisibility cloak would work, so would the paper.

"Hello, I'm...John Smith. Department of...backfiring wands. Ministry of Magic. Yes, that's me. Um...just...picking up some residue, hope you don't mind. Bit intrusive, so sorry," the Doctor gave the portrait a charming grin and continued to pick up what he could with the sonic. Stepping back, he checked out the readings, his brow furrowed.

"That's interesting..." he muttered, turning around. He looked up to find himself confronted by three students. All were in black robes. The tallest was a red headed boy, the second was a black haired boy and the third was a brown bushy haired girl. All seemed to be around sixteen years of age. All of them had the look of just arguing with each other, an argument which had come to a halt as soon as they'd seen the Doctor.

The time lord stood there, watching them. The girl had put her hand underneath her cloak, presumably clutching the wand she had under there. The red headed boy was staring at him with a slightly dumbfounded look on his face. The black haired boy was simply watching him, his gaze cold and calculated.

"Ahah..." the Doctor gave a sheepish laugh. "John Smith, Department of backfiring wands. Ministry of Magic." He flashed the psychic paper at them. "And you are..."

His eyes trailed over them again before going wide. There was no mistaking the lightening bolt scar set above startlingly green eyes.

"No!" he exclaimed. "No, no, no, no, no! Oooh this is too good! Really? No!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**

* * *

**

The Doctor was besides himself. It was actually Harry Potter, Ron Weasely and Hermione Granger. What was more incredible is that they were actually how JK Rolling had written them. Surely this was no coincidence.

"Brilliant," he said, looking at all three of them. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all exchanging glances, glances that the Doctor read easily.

"Nope," he said gleefully. "Not a wacko. Well, ok. Maybe. But still. Look at you all! I know I might seem a tad crazy, but really I'm not. Just a little unusual. Oooh this is too good! I'm at Hogwarts with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry Potter! The Chosen One! The Boy Who Lived! And you two! _Look at you!_"

The Doctor dashed up to them, pinching the very unaware Ron Weasely's cheeks.

"You, my friend, are the ultimate ginger! Oooh how Donna would flip if she was here."

He beamed at them all. It was clear that he was unsettling them, especially by the way they were all backing away. Still, he couldn't help himself. He had to continue.

"You know, I've chased ghosts at Christmas with Charles Dickens, drowned...well...Donna drowned it, I helped, but drowned a giant wasp with Agatha Christie...but I've never been with the actual characters of a book. Oooh this is too good!"

Finally, _finally_ Harry Potter took a hesitant step forward. His wand was drawn now and he looked pale and scared.

"I don't mean to be rude," he started. The Doctor, practically dancing at this stage, hesitated for a moment. "But," Harry continued. "You don't belong here. I've never seen you before, and Professor Dumbledore would have introduced you at the feast if you were a new teacher. So, who are you, and what are you doing in here?"

"Me?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow at Harry. "I...told you. Department for exploding wands. Feast? So, what's the date then, huh?"

Hermione looked at Harry, and then simultaneously with Ron pulled him away.

"Come on, Harry," Hermione said, her voice an authority filled whisper. She was obviously unaware that the Doctor had good enough hearing to pick up what she was saying. "There's been enough weird stuff happening recently. Who knows if we can trust him. We should tell Professor McGonagall."

"Hold on," the Doctor threw out an arm to try and stop them, immediately withdrawing his arm as three long wooden sticks were pointed at him. They'd appeared out of nowhere. "Okay! No need to...they're almost as bad as soldiers. Put them down, I'm not going to hurt you. I just...I'm curious. Hermione Granger, isn't it? Smart girl. Never trust anyone, that's always the cleverest way to go, except when I'm around. All...well...most of the time you want to trust me. Anyway, that's not the point. What...'weird stuff'." He used quotation marks. "Because I've worked with weird stuff a lot in my life and because..." he pulled his sonic out of his pocket and pointed it at the floor. He noticed that the wands were once again pointed at him, but he ignored it. "...I am getting readings that definitely don't belong here."

"Whoa!" Ron had finally spoken. "What is that?"

"This?" the Doctor waved it absently in the air. "Sonic screwdriver. Does everything but deadlocks, wood and a cup of tea."

"A sonic screwdriver?" Hermione repeated, her eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Since when have screwdrivers been sonic? No one has created a sonic instrument that has worked properly yet. Anyway, any normal sonic instrument wouldn't work inside the castle grounds."

"Harry," Ron muttered, leaning close to the black haired boy, who's wand had been lowered slightly. "What's a screwdriver."

"Muggle device," Harry supplied back. "They use it to do screws up and stuff."

"Oi, you," Ron called, brandishing his wand at the Doctor. "What weird readings does this thing give you?"

The Doctor looked up from his sonic at the red headed boy. "Ooh you know, this and that," he said absently. "But you know...you don't trust me so," the Doctor sniffed. "I guess you can all just go...sod off!" He gave a grin. "I love it. I never used to be rude. Rude and not ginger..." It was one of the first things the time lord had said with this reincarnation. He looked at the three. "Nothing you'll want to know," he said, throwing down the challenge. If JK Rolling had written any of these like they should be, Harry shouldn't be able to resist the adventure.

The Doctor didn't have to wait long to be proven right.

"Wait," Harry's voice rang out. "Alright. Some...weird things have been happening. People, they've been coming back to school...they just seem different. Out of it. They're having trouble with spells and the almost have a robotic feel to them. They just don't seem...right."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at Harry. Immediately he had suspicions about what might be going on, but he kept them to himself.

"Alright then," Hermione gave a resigned sigh. "We've told you, now you tell us."

The Doctor looked up at the roof, ran a hand through his hair and then looked back at the three. "The reading's I'm getting...someone or something is leaching the very essence of this place. Isn't me, my TARDIS only just landed. This kind of energy isn't compatible with it anyway. But something or someone's been slowly draining this place for a long time. And just recently...recently, it got faster. And, it's draining..."

The Doctor pressed a button on his sonic, causing the normal buzzing noise and blue light to flash through the air. "...right up through there." The sonic was letting out irregular beeping, and once it was pointed to the roof, the beep became one long sound.

"And," the Doctor looked slightly worried. "It's alien."

* * *

**Suddenly I understand why people always want reviews. It's nice to know if people are actually enjoying the story. So, please, tell me if I should quit while I'm maybe not so ahead, or keep going! Thanks XD.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Oh yeah. I in no way or shape own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, as much as I might like to. Maybe on some distant planet or parallel universe, but not here. XD.**

* * *

"Alien?" Harry Potter looked at the Doctor, his face somewhat confused.

"You've got to be joking," Ron said, exchanging a glance with Hermione, who was still glaring at the Doctor. The time lord was playing his tongue around his mouth again as the sonic stuttered and died again. He was almost ignoring the students now, his concentration on what was happening. Whacking the sonic against his leg a few times caused it to start up again and this time he pointed it all around.

"So why are you lot out? Not hungry? Surely a big feast...you'd hang around, right? You lot never did tell me what the date was, you know."

"It's October the second, 1997," Hermione supplied.

"It wasn't a big feast, just a normal dinner," Ron added. "Harry felt tired, so we left."

The Doctor was only half listening. He pointed his sonic all along the walls, also scanning the trio as he did. He felt them all step back and raise their wands again, so he quickly turned the sonic off and pocketed it, but not before he'd looked at the readings.

"You two," he said, pointing at Harry and Hermione. "You've travelled time before, always wanted to know if you had or not. Brilliant. And this is your, what? Sixth year? Brilliant! We're talking Slughorn as potions master and Snape as Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, correct? Brilliant." He didn't even wait for an answer before confirming his own questions. "Oh, what's not so brilliant is Grawp. He's...still running around the forest?"

"How do you know about Grawp?" Harry demanded. He was gripping his wand so tightly that his knuckles were white. The Doctor grinned and tapped his nose.

"I'm just good," he replied. "Anyway!" He bounced around the trio as loud noises issued from below them. "Sounds like dinner officially ended! Want to point out who's the most affected?" The Doctor wanted to get readings from those affected. If his suspicions were correct, and generally the were, he needed to know how they were being controlled.

"Uhh," Ron scratched his head. "Mainly first years, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff."

"Families who are half-bloods or muggle-borns, younger children," Hermione supplied. "The half-bloods are from about fourth year and down, the muggle-borns are from any year."

"But no Slytherin has been affected," Harry's face was a hard mask of annoyance.

"I tell you, for the last time, it can't be Malfoy," Hermione hissed at Harry.

"Then where does he keep on going?" Harry shot back angrily. Ron cleared his throat as the Doctor raised an eyebrow at them.

"Let's not point fingers until we know what's going on, yeah?" the time lord reasoned, trying to be rational. Harry glared at him.

"Not someone else who doesn't believe me. I'm not an attention seeki-"

The Doctor raised his finger to his lips and motioned them to the side. "Rest of the school's coming," he said, backing away so he was at the wall. "Best not let anyone see me yet. Don't want word getting out to their masters."

"You know who's behind this?" Harry asked, glaring at him as he pulled something out of his pocket and threw it at the Doctor.

"Invisibility Cloak?" The Doctor asked, catching it and pulling it over his shoulders. "Brilliant! I've always wanted one of these things, you know? Uh, anyway, not yet. I have my suspicions, and generally I'm right, but until I know...no point speculating and worrying people!"

Slowly a stream of students poured into the hallway, three different groups going different ways. Quietly, the Doctor scanned anyone he thought was different. Each time the readings worried him more and more. He definitely knew who was behind this.

Eventually they were the only ones in the corridors.

"So?" Hermione demanded. The Doctor exhaled loudly and looked up the stairs.

The Doctor nodded, his face now suddenly serious. He tucked his sonic back into his pocket and looked at them all, running a hand through his hair.

He opened his mouth and spoke one word.

"Cybermen."

* * *

**A/N: Heh. Even I'm excited as to what happens next, and it's all in my head. Maybe that's why I'm excited, but hell! Read and Review, most of you know how this goes. -.- Reviews really are 'mothers milk' to writers, honestly. It's always helpful to know the reactions of the readers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

**

* * *

**

Harry, Ron and Hermione all began to talk at once.

"Cyberwhat?"

"Who's that?"

"Excuse me?"

The Doctor put his hands in the air.

"Not here," he hissed. "If I'm right, it's possible they can hear everything we're saying. If anyone who has been changed by them is around...anyone could report me being here." He jumped from one thought to another easily, his mouth not quite keeping up with the speed of his thoughts. "We need to get somewhere where no one with any kind of alien technology can overhear us..." he trailed off. "Ooohhh..." he exclaimed. He started to bounce again. "Please say 'Let's go to the Room of Requirement!' oh please!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged glances again.

"How do you know about the room?" Harry finally asked.

"I'm very clever," the Doctor said, his face serious again. He tapped the side of his nose.

"Seriously, mate," Ron said. "Who are you?"

The Doctor looked at them all. "I'm the Doctor," he replied evenly.

"If you're the Doctor, why did you say you were John Smith before," Harry quickly shot at him.

"How can we trust you if you lie about that?" Hermione quickly followed up. The Doctor rubbed his chin, thinking hard. These people were good. He needed to tell them some things, but nothing that might alert anyone who was listening in to who he was.

"I'm...a traveller," he said finally. His voice was calculated and he was speaking slower then normal. "I travel...everywhere." He gave a brief grin. "Where I go, I don't know if I can trust everyone, or I need an identity to get places. I..." He trailed off. For once he was lacking words. It had been so long since he'd done this, and normally it was done when everyone was in imminent danger of getting limbs blown off. This time, however, he was at a loss, because it all didn't just flow out of his mouth like it normally did. "I fix things. I make things better. I make sure that things that were never supposed to happen never happen. You two," he pointed to Harry and Hermione. "You've travelled time before. Number one rule of time travel is?"

"Don't be seen," Hermione immediately answered. The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes and no. Ok...uh...The past, the present, the future; it all runs at the same time. You think of it as one long timeline, with one sequence following the other. In truth, it's one big bundle of wibbily wobbily timey wimey...stuff. Change one thing, just one small thing in the past and it immediately affects the future. Everything is running at the same time. Number one rule is never change a set event in time. Change something too big, the entire future changes as we know it. I travel time."

"No," Hermione whispered in a hushed tone. "You...can't. A time turner will only do so much, and it has to be Ministry approved. Anyway, nothing enter the grounds and nothing can leave it. It's all in 'Hogwarts: A History'. There would be no way you would be able to get into the castle unless you were standing in that exact spot."

"Not quite," the Doctor smiled thinly. "I have a...machine. It takes me to anyplace in time. Any place I want." Well, he wasn't technically lying. The TARDIS would take him anywhere he wanted, but in space as well as time.

"I think we take him to Dumbledore," Harry muttered. "Let him decide. I mean, if anyone knows if he's lying, it'll be the Professor."

"Dumbledore?" The Doctor asked at the same time as Hermione. Ron simply shrugged.

"I don't see why not," Harry argued. "I'm due to see him tonight anyway. We'll just go early."

"Brilliant!" the Doctor exclaimed. "I've always wanted to meet the Professor. Smart man, did you know that? Almost as good as me."

Ron let out an almost inaudible snort as Harry began to lead the way to the Headmaster's office. Ron followed quickly, Hermione bringing up the rear. The Doctor walked in between them all, half skipping as he looked around. Already this was turning out to be quite eventful.

* * *

**Bit shorter then normal. Should be getting longer now we've got most of the setting of the whole thing done. It'll be all running and adventure soon! If anyone has any preferences on which characters should be 'humanoid cybermen', let us know! Reviews, as always, are loved.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

**

* * *

**

It didn't take very long for the trio and their 'fourth wheel' to reach the door to the Headmaster's office. As far as Hermione was concerned, the Doctor had been one of the most annoying people to escort anywhere. Normally it would be because their charge was trying to go in the other direction, but with the Doctor, they were hard pressed stopping him from being distracted by everything and anything. They'd already had to go back and get him once when he stopped walking to admire the roped off bit of swamp placed in a corridor by Fred and George Weasely in the previous year, and even now he was having trouble keeping his concentration.

"Brilliant," the Doctor said, moving a hand towards the pocket that held his sonic screwdriver. Hermione and Harry both shot him a glance that caused him to drop his hands to the side. "I was only going to look at them," he said in defence, indicating towards the stone gargoyles that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office. "So, what do we say? Fizzing whizbee's?"

Harry glared at him. "Canary Cream," he muttered. The gargoyles sprang to life and the Doctor bounced excitedly. "Brilliant," he said even as he was pushed forward by the trio. "You are brilliant! _Honestly!_" He shouted the last word, having been pushed onto the spiral staircase.

"He's bonkers," the Doctor heard Ron mutter. "Absolutely bonkers."

As soon as they were at the top of the stairs, Harry grabbed the knocker and knocked three times. A soft voice, full of authority answered them.

"Come in,"

Harry pushed open the door and entered, the Doctor close behind him.

"Ah, Harry," Professor Dumbledore leant back in his chair, his hands folded, one blackened and dead looking, the other healthy and alive. "I wasn't expecting you for another few hours." The Doctor peeped over Harry's shoulder, his face giving the appearance that he thought all his Christmas's had come at once.

"Sorry, sir," Harry replied. "But, we found him-"

"Oi!" the Doctor interrupted. Harry ignored him.

"-in the corridor. Thought you would like to check him out for yourself."

"I see you bought all your friends along, Harry," Dumbledore was now sitting forward in his chair. The Doctor, without waiting for an invitation sat down on the chair opposite and put his feet up on the desk.

"Hello!" he said cheerfully. "I'm the Doctor."

Dumbledore surveyed the Doctor carefully, his piercing blue eyes looking the time lord over.

"Interesting," Dumbledore mused, before raising an eyebrow at the converse-clad shoes on his desk. Slowly, the Doctor put his feet down.

"Right," he said. "Sorry about that. Um...she's right. You do do that x-ray-y thing."

"She?" Dumbledore echoed.

"...nevermind," the Doctor said quickly. "That's not what matters. Your school, this entire planet if I'm not very wrong, and trust me, I'm not wrong often; is in terrible danger. And not your normal Voldy-Who-Should-Be-Mouldy problem. This is something far beyond what you've ever experienced before."

"And how do you know all this," the headmaster was still only being politely interesting. The Doctor sighed. "I've met them before. It's why some of your students are...different? Ahh...I see it in your eyes. You know it too. And everything you've tried to find out what it is hasn't worked. You're at your wit's end."

"For someone who looks so young, your eyes seem extremely old," Dumbledore now seemed slightly more interested. "How do you know all this?"

The Doctor put his feet back up on the table. "I'm just brilliant," he said, no real smugness in his voice.

"So," Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, the trio forgotten for the moment. "You think you can rid us of this threat." It wasn't a question.

Again, the Doctor slowly removed his feet from the desk and lent forward. "I think so," he said cheerfully. "I'll let you know when I have a plan."

"And how can we know to trust you?"

The Doctor slowly stood up. Albus idd the same. "I can't say, 'just trust me', can I?: he asked softly. "alright. How to do it without being suspected by up there..." The Doctor shook out his arms and placed them gently on the headmaster's temples. Images of what he'd done, where he'd been, who he was flashed through Dumbledore's mind, just enough to let the professor know he was to be trusted.

"Ah," Dumbledore's face was suddenly full of comprehension. "I see. Harry, Ron, Hermione? Please take the Doctor to the Gryffindor common room. Make sure you get him all he needs in order to do what he must."

"Sir?" Harry started forward.

"Trust me, Harry," Dumbledore lent back in his chair, his eyes shut. "I would not lead you astray."

The Doctor grinned as Harry, Ron and Hermione all exchanged glances.

"Brilliant," the Doctor grinned as they all moved towards the door. "I'm on an adventure with Harry Potter, Ronald Weasely and Hermione Granger. Brilliant!"

* * *

**Wooh! Another chapter! I'm on a roll XD. Thanks to Katsy17 for the imput, I'll most certainly put that in! Hufflepuff's being...well...anything never really entered my mind; especially not as a predominant feature! As always, I love reviews, so throw 'em at me! Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far! Hope you're all enjoying!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, it's a short chapter, but this I am posting to show that I'm fully intending to finish this. I have a writing buddy now in the form of Sullythemonster, (who you should all follow and read, by the way. That kid's incredible and has lots of Torchwood goodness for y'all.) and we intend to make the other write. So, with no further ado, here is the next instalment. I apologise for any typo's/misspellings. It's been a long day. **

**Again, apologies for being such a sucky author. I hope you can all forgive me, and I will reward you all with chapters!**

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

_The click of shoes on stone echoed throughout the empty hall as the black shape flew across the ground, black cape billowing out behind with the wind that flew to fill the vortex created by the moving object. The sound echoing from the feet was the only thing that gave away that this person was, in fact, touching the ground. When it finally reached the end of the hallway it slowed, the sounds of movement dispersing into nothing, to be replaced with the crunch of a wooden door opening. The figure glanced around itself, seeming to double check that no one or nothing was looking before disappearing into the dark gap between door and frame. _

_"Why have you disturbed us? Why do you break from the program?" _

_The hood of the robe fell back as a voice issued from the darkness, revealing curly blonde hair and a vacant expression. _

_"Please, sir," the young boy spoke, the tone of his speech was slow, halting, and monotonous. "I heard something. Something I thought you'd want to hear. Someone knows we're here. I heard him say your name."_

_"My name?" the voice hissed again, a curious tone only just detectable._

_"Yes. He spoke of Cybermen," Very slowly, the boy tilted his head to the side, his eyes widening only slightly as a shape slowly made its way from the centre of the room. Metal ground against stone until the shape was visible. Half human, half Cyberman, the creature was grotesque. An upgrade gone wrong, causing his body and face to be a mismatched tapestry of metal and flesh; and yet the creature somehow managed to survive. _

_"This man," the creature rasped, crouching in front of the child. "What did he look like?"_

_"I…I don't know. All I know is that he was with three Gryffindor's, but none of them spoke," The child was almost whimpering now, seeming to be slowly coming to his senses. The creature reached out, pressing his thumb to the boy's forehead. Slowly, the child crumpled, his knees folding underneath him, the only noise was a muffled thump as he hit the ground._

_"Interesting," the creature hissed, rubbing his chin. "So. Someone knows of us. But who…"_

* * *

**A/N: Short, but shiny. Just to get me going again. But I hope this sets something a little different up to pique interest. :) Reviews are always great. Let me know what you think/what direction you reckon it should go in/if a humanoid crazy freak like Cyberman was a good idea. Cheers guys, and stay amazing!**


End file.
